The objectives of the project are concerned with procedures for inducing recovery of function following lesions of the central nervous system. The experiments also are directed toward problems of cerebral organization by assessing the effects of localized injuries to the brain as well as assessing reciprocal interactions between specific neural networks. Our specific goals are to finish projects which are now partially completed and to find solutions to explain results posed by our previous studies.